


An Opportunity for a Saiyan Kiss

by Bonster



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku kisses Vegeta. Vegeta is baffled-angry-amused...okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Opportunity for a Saiyan Kiss

Vegeta opened his eyes.

Had Kakkarot actually done that? Had the brainless fool really taken such a step?

From the idiot's grin, he apparently had.

Grunting, Vegeta turned to look out the window. "What makes you think I'd want to? Surely your nag wouldn't like it, and we would have to hear about it for all eternity. I, for one, do not need her spittle-filled howling plaguing my existence." Vegeta backed away from Goku's snaking fingers, the firm yet pliant fingertips left floating breaths away from his face. The fool. As if he, the Prince of all Saiyans, would go along with such a plan. It was laughable; in a contemptuous way, and not the jolly, joyful way that Kakarrot was taking it as.

"I know you, Vegeta. You've already decided to come along, and you know it. You're just stalling." Goku slapped at Vegeta's shoulder.

"Hmph." Vegeta turned back to face the taller saiyan. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because you liked that kiss just as much as I did, and you've even been acting way more romantic than Chi-Chi ever did, and she did everything she could to get me." Goku took a step forward.

Vegeta tried to sputter a reply, but cut himself off. He warmly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched Goku's smile widen even more. A smile like no other; one that could light up a solar system, and one that always got underneath the prince's skin, urging him to smile in return. "Damn you, Kakarrot," he harshly whispered.

Goku's smile at last relented, but he pressed forward and Vegeta saw a fire ignited behind his eyes. The younger saiyan licked his lips and leaned downward.

The thought that he should move away to deny the situation and his feelings ran through the prince's mind. It was quickly shoved aside, because even though it would be entertaining to watch Kakarrot continue to chase and woo him, the exquisite satisfaction of the hero's lips embracing his own was too great not to accept.

Vegeta tasted the sweets Goku had stopped to eat before he had arrived at Capsule Corp; warm caramel and some sort of chocolate were the overpowering flavors of the kiss. The scent and feel that was purely Goku, however, completely filled the rest of Vegeta's senses.

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice rang out from the kitchen entryway. "Did you take the trash out yet, because I -" Her voice caught in her throat.

Goku broke away from the kiss. "Uh, hey Bulma!" His reddened and slightly puffy lips formed a tentative smile as he scratched the back of his head. Vegeta merely stared, as he wondered what the appropriate greeting could possibly be when standing next to his soon-to-be lover and opposite them was the woman with whom he had spent the last twenty years.

"I-I...I..." Bulma looked from Vegeta to Goku back to Vegeta. "He...you...kissing...in my kitchen?"

Goku prodded Vegeta's side and indicated that he should answer. Vegeta nodded, and wrapped himself in a chi shield just in case Bulma reacted in an extreme manner. She looked completely shocked, and Vegeta thought he could see a hint of disapproval shining in her eyes. He had expected that from Goku's harpy, not Bulma. He felt anger rise that she would judge either one of them, he or Kakarrot, not good enough for a relationship with one another, and he figured she could handle another shock, and since he was not opposed to cheap shots… "Yes. Kakarrot and I. And if you hadn't have interrupted, we would have been doing much more than that right there on the counter!"

Goku looked surprised, but pleased, while Bulma…fainted.

Goku cocked his head to the side. "Well, that went well."


End file.
